iAm Adopted?
by ILuvAlpacas26
Summary: Kim just finds out she's adopted, and guess who are her biological parents... the famous Seddie, what what happens when she meets them? and Freddie is getting married to a women who isn't Sam!, will romance spark along the way? collab with I'vegotspirit! on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: Hey people of ! This is a story written by me and my friend I'vegotspirit. It's a kind of crossover between iCarly and Kickin' it. The idea for the story was I'vegotspirit's and I helped her write it. We hope you like it! ~I'vegotspirit and ILuvAllpacas26 **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Kickin' It or iCarly**

**Oh yeah and this is basically a script**

Social Studies Teacher: okay class so for our new unit we will be going on a fieldtrip

*class chatters in excitement*

SST: We're going to Seattle!

Kim: OMG this'll be awesome I've always wanted to go to Seattle idk why but I just wanna

SST: Since it's an out-of-state trip, you'll need to bring a copy of your birth certificate, otherwise you can't go

Kim: I can't wait!

Jack: of course you can't

SST: You'll all be paired up with another student on the trip. These permission slips and copies of your birth certificates are due on Monday. The trip is next Thursday

Kim: So who's gonna be paired up with who?

SST: That will be up to you! You get to choose

*Jack and Kim look at each other*

*Kim nods

*Bell rings* SST: Remember! Monday!

*students exit classroom*

Kim: *walks up to Jack * Hey Jack! You excited for the fieldtrip?

Jack: I'm excited but probably not as excited as you!

Kim: well I've always wanted to go to Seattle I don't know why but I have this feeling like there's something there for me

Jack: Well I'm glad you're excited!

*Jack and Kim walk to next class* *scene fades*

* Kim's house*

Kim: hey mom I'm home from school

Halston: Hey Kimmie!

Kim: Mom, we're gonna go to Seattle for a field trip!

Halston: That's awesome so do you need anything special for the field trip

Kim: Yeah...I need a copy of my birth certificate

*Halston stops and freezes*

Halston: You need your birth certificate...

Kim: yeah I can't go if I don't

Halston: Um... I'll ask your father when he gets home...

Kim: Thanks mom

Halston: *calls Noah*

Noah: hey Hal!

Halston: Noah! Oh my goodness Kim needs her birth certificate for a field trip! What do we do?

Noah: WHAT!

Halston: I know! I knew we should have done something before

Noah: We should talk to the teacher, maybe he'll let her go without it

Halston: okay we can do that...But we should tell Kim that she's adopted. We can't keep this from her forever

Noah: You're right... we'll do it when she gets home

Halston: okay I'll see you later when you get home from work

Noah: Okay... see ya *they both hang up phones* *Halston sighs*

Kim: Hey mom I'm gonna go to the dojo now don't forget I need my birth certificate to go on the field trip!

Halston: I won't! Have fun at practice!

*Kim leaves with her karate gear*

*scene change*

*Bobby Wasabi Dojo*

Kim: *enters dojo*

Kim: Hey guys!

Jack: Hey Kim!

Jerry: those two are sooooo getting together!

Rudy, Eddie, and Milton: DUDE!

*Kim and Jack both give jerry the death look*

Jerry: uh oh!

Kim: Whatever... you ask your parents about the field trip yet?

Jack: Yeah I've got everything ready already how about you?

Kim: I told my mom, she's gonna get everything ready!

Rudy: Field trip? I remember when I was in high school I went on this field trip...

*everyone groans*

Jerry: HOW MANY BORING LIFE STORYS DO WE GOTTA HEAR FROM YOU RUDY!?

*Rudy looks hurt*

Rudy: Whatever, just start practice!

*with Noah and Halston*

Halston: *worriedly pacing and mumbling to herself*

Noah: Hal, everything's gonna be fine

Halston: but what is it's not what if, what if...

Noah: Calm down

Halston: I'm just worried about how Kim will react… what if she doesn't take it well?

Noah: Hey, no matter what happens we'll still have each other

Halston: I know but I love Kim and I don't want her to be upset

Noah: and neither do I but you know this is what's best for her

*Halston nods* *Kim walks in*

Kim: Hey mom! Hey dad!

Halston: Hey Kimmy how was practice?

Kim: It was good, Rudy taught me how to do this really cool move!

Halston: That's awesome but listen hun we need to talk to you

Kim: Um... okay... about what

Halston: Um... uh...Noah?

*Noah takes a deep breath*

Noah: It's about your birth certificate

Kim: Mom dad what's going on?

Kim: what about my birth certificate?

Halston: Kim we don't have your birth certificate

Kim: YOU LOST IT

Noah: No, it's not that

Kim: THEN WHAT IS IT!

Kim: HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE IT

I MEAN I'M YOUR OWN CHILD YOU SHOULD HAVE IT!

Halston: Well... Kim... it's... uh... Noah?

Noah: The thing is Kim...

Kim: SAY IT ALREADY!

Noah; *deep breath* you are not our biological child

Kim: What?

Halston: Honey, we adopted you

Kim: I'm... ADOPTED!?

Noah: Afraid so

Kim: HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!

Halston: well you never brought it up... and we just didn't want you to feel left out

Kim: But... wait wouldn't the orphanage have given you some sort of certificate? Like... I DONT KNOW! THERE WOULD HAVE HAD TO BE SOMETHING!

Noah: Well the thing is your mother left you at our doorstep asking us to take care of you so we never got yours

Halston: we're sorry we couldn't tell you about this before

Kim: AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW! I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED IF YOU HAD TOLD ME A WHILE AGO! BUT NOW!

Halston: I know we should have we just didn't think it would exactly come up

Kim: But... but... *storms upstairs*

Halston: Kim...I knew this would happen

Noah: It's not your fault...

Halston: I know but... *sighs*

*scene shifts to Kim in her room*

Kim: *crying on her bed*

*Kim's phone rings*

Kim: Hello? *wiping tears away from her eyes*

Jack; Kim? Are you- are you crying? What happened?

Kim: Nothing...

Jack: No something's up, talk to me

Kim: *sobs* my-my parents...or guardians should I say-just-just told me...I'm ...I'm *sobs

Jack: What?

Kim: I'm adopted...

Kim: this entire time I've been living some lie I was never a real Crawford *sniffles*

Jack: Kim, it's okay

Kim: no its not I just found out they don't have my birth certificate so I can't go on that Seattle trip

Jack: Kim, if we just explain it to the teacher then I', sure he'll let you go

Kim: I don't know...hey you wanna come over I could really use someone right now

Jack: sure. I'll be there ASAP

Kim: thanks

Jack: see ya soon

*Kim hangs up and goes back to crying into her pillow*

*5 minutes later*

*doorbell rings*

*Jack walks upstairs and knocks on Kim's door*

Jack: Kim?

Kim: Come in

Jack: *comes in* Kim? Oh my Gosh what happened? I've never seen you this upset

Kim: I just told you

Jack: Kim, that doesn't change anything!

Kim: But it does!

My whole life I've been someone else!

Jack: Kim do you not remember that your parents raised you and kept you living your lucky they even took you in

Kim: But they're not my parents

Jack: It doesn't matter they kept you alive you're lucky you had someone to even look after you

Kim: I know but... How could they keep this secret from me!

Jack: maybe they had a good reason to

Kim: What would be a good reason!

Jack: Maybe because they knew that this would happen

Kim: I don't know Jack I don't know what to believe anymore

Jack: Look kim, we're gonna get this sorted out with the teacher and we're gonna make sure you go on that trip. You were so excited and I don't want you to not be able to go

Okay?

Kim: Okay

Jack: *gazes in Kim's eyes*

Kim: *stares back*

* Both lean in*...

*knocking on door*

Halston: Kim I just- oh...

*closes the door*

*quickly break away*

Jack: um...

*Jack and Kim exchange awkward glances*

Kim: I think I'm gonna go to the...um dojo and you know... blow off some steam

Jack: okay... I guess I'll go home

Kim...bye

Jack: see ya later

*Jack leaves the room* *Kim sits on her bed not doing anything then gets up to go to the dojo*

**That's chapter one! 3+ Reviews for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: To Seattle!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kickin' It or iCarly**

*at the dojo*

Rudy: Kim what are you doing here?

Kim: Oh you know just felt like blowing off some steam

Rudy: Oh...okay!

*Kim does her stuff and accidently knocks the head off of a dummy*

*Rudy stares at the head in shock*

Kim: Sorry…

Rudy: No its fine... wow

Kim: I know I didn't think I was that mad

Rudy: Don't worry Kim its fine, I'm gonna go grab some falafel real quick I'll be right back

Kim: ok

*continues to train on the headless dummy*

*punches a whole through the middle of the dummy

*Kim stares at the hole*

*Kim breaks down crying*

*Rudy comes back and sees Kim*

Rudy: Kim what's wrong? And why does that dummy have a hole in its stomach

Kim: Rudy... sorry about the hole

Rudy: Once again, it's fine

Kim: well at least I didn't make as big of a hole as jack did when he came through the wall

Rudy: you're right it'll cost me less

*Kim smiles a bit*

*with Halston and Noah*

Halston: I just feel so bad... she's so upset...

Noah: I'm sure she'll be fine and hey we should probably talk to her teacher about her birth certificate

Halston: You're right... let's call him right now...

*Halston picks up the phone and dials the schools #*

SST: Hello?

Halston: Hi, this is Kim Crawford's...parents

SST: yes and what do you need

Halston: The thing is... we don't have Kim's birth certificate

*Halston explains Kim's story to SST*

SST: oh I see ok well then she will be welcome to fly with us to Seattle

Halston: Really? Great! Thank you so much!

SST: no problem Mrs. Crawford

*Halston hangs up* Halston: He said Kim can go

Noah: Great!

Halston: I can't wait to tell Kim!

*scene fades*

*The next morning*

Halston: Kim?

Kim: What?

Halston: We told the teacher about the whole birth certificate thing and he said that you could go without one!

Kim: REALLY THANKS! But how?

Halston: your father and I talked to him and he agreed to let you go

Kim: THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I've GOT TO GO PACK!

Halston: You're welcome Kim!

*Kim rushes upstairs to get packed*

*shifts to school*

Kim: Hey Jack!

Jack: well someone seems happy

Kim: The teachers gonna let me go on the trip without having to have my birth certificate!

Jack: no way that's awesome!

Kim: I know right!

Kim: aren't you excited for the trip i know I am

Jack: Im excited too!

Kim: I'm already packed

Jack: Same!

Now we just gotta get through the weekend

Kim: so you wanna come over to my house tonight

Jack: Sure!

Kim: awesome !

SST: Okay, permission slips and birth certificates ARE DUE TODAY! Pass them forward!

*students passes them forward*

SST: Okay... if you haven't turned in both papers then you will NOT BE GOING ON THE TRIP! Got it?

*nods*

*bell rings* SST: Class dismissed! *class begins to leave*

SST: Kim, your parents told me about the birth certificate thing and its fine, you can still go

Kim: Thanks! *exits class*

*scene changes to on the plane*

*Jack and Kim are next 2 each other*

Kim: this is so fun!

Jack: We're on a plane Kim...

Kim: I'm just so excited

Jack: I'm glad you're happy again

Kim: yeah so anything you're looking forward to

Jack: just spending more time with you

*Jack and Kim smile at each other*

Kim: thanks for being there for me jack

Jack: No problem

Kim: I'm really glad you're my friend jack

Jack: I'm glad you're my friend too.

*later in the plane*

*Kim wakes up with her head on Jack's shoulder*

Jack: Hey

Kim: *smiles* hey

Pilot: This is your captain speaking. We're about to land so please stay seated

Kim: we're almost there!

Jack: I know! I bet you're excited

Kim: oh yeah I am!

*Jack smiles*

*plane lands in Seattle airport*

**8+ new reviews for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

*later at the hotel in Jack and Kim's room*

Kim: I still can't believe I'm actually in Seattle

Jack: Well you should start believing it because you are

Kim: Haha. So what are we supposed to do now?

Jack: Come on, we should go to sleep we've got a long day for tomorrow

Kim: okay then night jack

Jack: good night Kim

*Jack and Kim fall asleep*

Kim: sweet dreams

*the next day*

Kim: JACK COME ON!

*Kim shakes jack awake*

Jack: c'mon Kim 5 more minutes!

Kim: COME ON! GET UP YOU BIG SLEEPY HEAD!

Jack: No!

Kim: YES!

*Kim pushes jack out of the bed*

Jack: *falls on the floor* oof!

Kim: Come on Jack! Jack: Kim! Can't you just let me sleep?

Kim: Nope! Hurry up!

Jack: Ugh fine!

Kim: Yay!

*Jack gets up and throws the blankets back on the bed*

Kim: okay jack so today Mr. Young said we have free day today where do you wanna go

Jack: Back to bed!

Kim: That's not an option.

Jack: but Kimmm!

Kim: But Jaaaaack!

Jack: Fine so what do you want to do?

Kim: I'm not really sure... I guess just wander around and stuff

Jack: cool hey I heard of this smoothie place we should check it out

Kim: What's it called?

Jack: um... The groovy smoothie

Kim: Sounds cool!

Jack: well let's go

*Jack and Kim leave the room and head to the groovy smoothie*

Kim: wow look at all the colors in here

Jack: Yeah it sure is bright in here...

Kim: Jack! Don't even think about going back to sleep!

Jack: sorry but why did you have to wake me up so early

Kim: I just felt like I had to go out there... come on lets go order

*Jack and Kim walk up to counter*

T-bo: Hi welcome to the groovy smoothie? You guys want some bagels?

*T-bo pulls up a stick with bagels on it*

Jack: um… no?

T-bo: Suit yourselves *T-bo puts away bagel stick*

Jack: I'll have a um... blueberry blitz

Kim: and I'll have a strawberry splat

T-bo: okay

*Freddie walks in*

T-bo: Hey wassup Fredhead?

Freddie: hey T-bo!

T-bo: So what can I get for ya?

Freddie: The usual

T-bo: Wanna bagel with that?

Freddie: eh... why not!

T-bo: Just gimme a sec, I gotta serve these two first

Freddie: you got it

Jack: hey wait a minute aren't you Freddie from iCarly?

Freddie: yeah, but that was a while ago

Freddie: how do you guys know about iCarly? It was before you guys were even born.

Jack: it used to be my mom's favorite web show she showed them to me

Freddie: cool

*Freddie sees Kim and starts staring at her*

Kim: why are you staring at me?

Freddie: sorry... you just look kinda like my old friend...Sam

Jack: iCarly's co-host?

Freddie: Yeah...her

Kim: well why do say it like that?

Freddie: We just got really out of touch...and...yeah

Jack and Kim: oh...

T-bo: I got your blitz and your splat!

Kim: Awesome! Thanks!

*Jack and Kim leave the groovy smoothie with their smoothies*

Jack: hmm this is really good!

Freddie: *calls Sam*

Freddie: Hi Sam…

Sam: Fredbag?

Freddie: really?

Sam: What do you want?

Freddie: nothing I just felt like talking to you again you know, catching up

Sam: Why?

Freddie: I met these really cool kids one of them reminded me a lot of you she just made me think of you

Sam: *freezes* really...

Freddie: yeah I wish I got their names though

Sam: Oh…

Freddie: why do you sound so nervous?

Sam: No reason...

Freddie: come on Sam I've known you for a long time there's something up

Sam: Nothings wrong! Okay!

Freddie: Sam come on talk to me

Sam: Rather not!

Freddie: why are you being so distant?

Sam: Whaaaat I am not being distant

Freddie: come on Sam I know you just tell me

Sam: Let it go!

Freddie: no Sam I care about you too much to let this one go

Sam: *deep breath* fine I'll tell you

Freddie: okay...go...

Sam: well the thing is...

Freddie: Yes

Sam: remember what happened the night of the break up

Freddie: yeah...

Sam: well on the last night of iCarly I found out that I was gonna have a baby in 6 months from that day

Freddie: what! You're joking!

Sam: I'm really sorry Freddie

Freddie: That's crazy! Is that why you rode away?

Sam: yeah I'm really sorry I didn't mean it

Freddie: it's fine... but what happened to her? I thought you were doing this babysitting thing with Cat. I mean that's what Carly told me

Sam: um I left her at a couple's doorstep I couldn't handle a baby at 18 I didn't have a job I wanted her to have a good life

Freddie: Where?

Sam: Some place called Seaford

Freddie: I think that's where those kids were from because I saw one of the kids wearing a Seaford jacket

Sam: *freezes again* you don't think...

Freddie: Oh my god

Freddie: I think I just saw you're- I mean our daughter

Sam: Freddie this is crazy talk how could she be in Seattle out of all places!

Freddie: I have NO IDEA

Sam: so... how's life

Freddie: oh so now you wanna talk about our lives. SAM I just found out I have a 15 year old daughter how could you not tell me!

Sam: I just didn't wasn't that hard

Freddie: *sigh* well if I run into them I'll let you know

Sam: okay

Freddie: bye

Sam: bye

*both hang up phones*

*with Jack and Kim*

Jack: Hey Kim I don't know why but suddenly I think you do actually look like a combination of Sam and Freddie

Kim: really?

Jack: Yeah-WAIT do you think?

Kim: Do you really think...

Jack: I'm pretty sure

Kim: SWEET CHEESE! I THINK YOUR RIGHT!

Jack: Kim! We need to get back to the Groovy Smoothie and find Freddie

Kim: COME ON!

*Jack and Kim rush to get back to the Groovy Smoothie*

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 4! **

*Kim and Jack run to Groovy smoothie and almost run into Freddie*

Freddie; *surprised* Hey! uh- ha-hi!

Freddie: What are you guys doing here?

Jack: um we need to ask you something

Freddie: Uhhh... what?

Kim: Do you happen to know if you have had any kids yet

Freddie: Uhhhh...why?

Kim: because before i came on this school field trip i found out i was adopted and you said I looked like Sam right?

Freddie: yeah...

Kim: well Jack also told me I looked like a combination of both you and Sam so I was wondering... *deep breath*... Are you my dad?

*Freddie freezes*

Jack: well whatdaya you know?

*Freddie is still frozen*

Jack: Um… hello?

Kim: DUDE *punches Freddie in the arm*

*still frozen*

Kim: Is he even still alive?

Kim: Jack i think you should take him

Jack: DUDE! SNAP OUT OF IT! *slaps Freddie* *still frozen*

Kim: This guy has issues

Jack: yup

Kim: wait a minute *Stomps on Freddie's foot*

Jack: EARTH TO FREDDIE!

*Kim kicks Freddie in the stomach*

Freddie: OW! You even kick like Sam!

Kim: Wait is Sam really my mom

Freddie: I think so...

Kim: I can't believe I might have actually found my real parents

Freddie: Well one of them

Kim: what do you mean one of them?

Freddie: well you haven't exactly met Sam

Jack: wait a minute so you're saying...

Freddie: ...yeah

Kim: Oh my GOSH *hugs Freddie*

Kim: hi dad

*Jack awkwardly stands as Freddie and Kim hug*

Freddie: Hey, wow it feels weird being called dad

Freddie: Let me call Sam really quick

Kim: so you're gonna call mom then ok

*Freddie picks up phone and calls Sam*

Freddie: SAM!

Sam: what?

Freddie: I FOUND HER!

Sam: Who?

Freddie: Kim! I mean your daughter. Or our daughter

Sam: SHUT UP!

Freddie: It's true!

Sam: No way!

Freddie: Come to the groovy smoothie!

Sam: I'm on my way now

*Freddie hangs up*

Freddie: She's on her way!

Kim: Awesome!

Kim: I can't believe I get to actually meet my real mom!

Jack: I'm glad you're happy Kim :)

*smile at each other*

**That's chapter 4! I know it was a little bit short but I hope you all enjoyed it! We'll try to have chapter 5 up soon! Homework's been destroying us! **

**~ILuvAllpacas26 and I'vegotspirit**


	5. Chapter 5

*Sam comes into the Groovy Smoothie*

Freddie: Sam!

Freddie: Sam, I'd like you to meet Kim!

Kim: Hi you must be Sam my... Mom

Kim: well I guess we have a ton to catch up on but first I want you guys to meet Jack my-

Freddie and Sam: Boyfriend? Kim: what? psh no

Sam and Freddie: mhmmmm

Kim: We're just really close friends, like best friends

*Sam laughs*

Sam: whatever you say

Freddie: mhmmm

*Kim gives Freddie the death stare*

Kim: DON'T YOU GO MHMM-ING ME!

Jack: Hey Freddie can I talk to you for a sec

Freddie: uh sure

*both go to the corner of the room*

Jack: ok so I-

Freddie: you like my daughter *smirks*

Jack: looks like you've been in this position too

Freddie: well Of course I have but just don't make the same mistake I did

Jack: trust me I won't

Freddie: by the way you already have my blessing for when you two get married

Jack: Haha thanks Freddie

Jack and Freddie return to Sam and Kim*

Sam: hey fredbag and jack o' lantern

*Kim snickers*

Freddie: I see you've given Jack here one of those nicknames

Sam: Hey, Kim was the one who came up with it

Freddie: Don't worry Jack you'll get used to it they're Puckett women after all

*10 minutes later* *Jack and Kim leave the groovy smoothie, leaving Sam and Freddie*

Sam: so...

Freddie: so...

Sam: guess I should go now

Freddie: I guess... maybe...

Sam: before I go I think you should know I don't regret Kim at all she's my daughter it hurt a lot leaving her

Freddie: Yeah... I bet... I know what it feels to lose someone you really love.

Sam: Yeah...look I'm sorry I never told you about her

Freddie: It's okay... *smiles at Sam*

*Sam smiles back*

Freddie: I missed you

Sam: What are you gonna do about it

*Freddie leans in and kisses Sam on the cheek*

Sam: *sigh* well I should probably get going now I have to... You know make sure Cat's all good with the kids

Freddie: That red haired chick from the party at Kenan Tompsons house?

Sam: Yup her

Freddie: Haha I would've expected you to hang out more with that Jade chick with that dude with the Elvis hair

Sam: Well, anyway see ya fredbag

Freddie: wait Sam

Sam: yeah?

Freddie: *gives Sam his fiancé and his wedding invitation*

Sam: *raises eyebrow* sorry but I'm busy that day

No you're not

Sam: says who!

Freddie: says me

*Sam glares at Freddie*

Freddie: Give me any death look you want Pucket! I know you're not busy

Sam: why do you want me to go anyways!

Freddie: because I just want you to be there

Sam: Why!

Freddie: Why not!

Sam: um because I'm your ex-girlfriend. Plus it's just wrong

Freddie: It's not wrong!

Sam: Uh yeah it kind of is

Freddie: fine you don't have to come as a guest at least come and sing for me

Sam: how do you know I've started singing?

Freddie: I remember that one time I saw that guitar in your room

Sam: Fine but Cat is coming with me

Freddie: That's cool

Sam: good

Freddie: bye

Sam: see ya frednerd

*Sam exits the groovy smoothie*


	6. Chapter 6

*with Kim and Jack*

Kim: ya know jack my mom and dad seemed kind of awkward together

Jack: Yeah... they did

Kim: hey do you think Freddie still loves her

Jack: yeah... I think he does

Kim: so what were you and well my dad talking about?

Jack: Oh... um... nothing really

*Kim gives Jack the "really" look*

Kim: come on jack it was so "nothing really"

Jack: Kim, it doesn't matter okay! Kim: I think it does matter

Jack: Well it doesn't okay

Kim: I thought we could tell each other everything I mean we're best friends

Jack: FINE YOU WANNA KNOW!

Kim: Umm YEAH

*Jack grabs Kim and kisses her*

*pulls away*

Kim: ...

Jack: You happy

*Kim stays frozen

Jack: Oh god not you too

Kim: *doesn't respond*

Jack: ugh! Why are you do much like your mom and dad?

Kim: did you just insult them?!

Jack: whaaaaat noooo

Jack: I never meant it like that

Kim: yeah? Then how did you mean it

Jack: well... you know... 'cause... the thing is...

Kim: I'm waiting

Jack: yeah...

Kim: are we seriously back to you not answering me!

Jack: Yeah...

Kim: would you just answer me!

Jack: nooo

Kim: and why not

Kim: JACK JUST ANSWER ME!

Jack: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS NEED AN ANSWER

Kim: WHY DONT I ALWAYS NEED AN ANSWER

Jack: ummm MAYBE BECAUSE SOME THINGS ARE MEANT TO BE PRIVATE

Kim: MAYBE SOME THINGS SHOULDNT BE PRIVATE

Jack: UGH WHY DO I HAVE TO LIKE YOU SO MUCH!

Kim: YOU JUST- wait what?

Jack: uh nothing

Kim: here we go again...

*in jacks mind "Really Jack! Really!*

Kim: well let's just forget everything and go to sleep

Jack: I like that plan, but it's only 7

Kim: well maybe I wanna sleep early

Jack: *sighs* fine

Kim: night jack

Jack: Goodnight Kim


	7. Chapter 7

*with Sam and Cat*

Cat: hey Sam!

Sam: sup

Cat: So why were you in such a huge hurry?

Sam: It was something important

Cat: What

Sam: Mind your own beeswax red!

Cat: what's that supposed to mean!

Sam: It's supposed to mean that you need to respect other people's privacy!

Cat: oh KK

Cat: Ooh! And look what I got! *runs over to a mini trampoline and starts bouncing on it*

Cat: LOOK AT ME! IM BOUNCING!

Sam: oh cat

Cat: you sure nothings bothering you

Sam: I'm sure

Cat: Well KK!

Sam: Oh! And were gonna sing at a wedding

Cat: REALLY yay!

Cat: Ooh! I bet a bride and a groom are getting married!

*Sam shakes head* Sam: Oh cat

Cat: *giggles*

*with Freddie and Madisen*

Madisen: You get the singers for our wedding yet?

Freddie: Yup!

Madisen: good!

Freddie *sighs*

Madisen: Hey what's wrong?

Freddie: Nothing

Madisen: OH DONT YOU PLAY THAT "NOTHING" GAME WITH ME MISTER

Freddie: whoa Maddi its okay it's really nothing

Madisen: Okay...

Freddie: okay well I've had a long night I'm gonna go to bed

Madisen: Alright! See ya in the morning Freddie!

Freddie: night

**And ta-da! There's the chapter :)**

**We're both really sorry about not posting for a while. We both have serious writers block on this story. We will carry onward though! :P **

**Peace out ~~ILuvAllpacas26 and I'vegotsprit~~**


	8. Chapter 8: Advice

*next day with Jack and Kim*

Jack: Kim wake up we gotta go

Kim *still asleep*

Jack: KIIIIIIIIM!

Kim: JACCKK! Let me sleep

Jack: NO! Come on!

Jack: when did the roles reverse?

Kim: *sigh* FINE!

Jack: ha!

Kim: AT LEAST I DIDNT TAKE AS LONG!

Jack: whatever just get ready!

Kim: What are you so excited for anyway?

Jack: no reason just felt like getting back at you

Kim: wait its only 4AM!

Jack: HA!

Kim: JACK!

Kim: oh that's it! Get over here!

*Kim throws a pillow at jack*

Jack: oh you know what?! Tackles Kim on her bed

*Kim screams a little*

*both laughing hard*

Kim: Now can I go back to bed?

Jack: yeah sure

Kim: good coz im tired

Jack: Good night...sort of

Kim: *already asleep*

*jack goes into the bathroom and calls Freddie*

*Freddie picks up after a while*

Freddie: hello?

Jack: Hey, its jack

Freddie: hey Jack so how are things with Kim

Jack: Weeeeelll

Freddie: not so good

Jack: Not at all

Freddie: ok what happened?

Jack: Well... she kept asking me to tell her about what we talked about

Freddie: okay and?

Jack: Well... I kissed her

Freddie: You did!

Jack: And then she became petrified

Freddie: ooh...

Jack: yeah well I found a trait that definitely makes her your daughter

Freddie: Just go on!

Jack: and she chucked a pillow at me and um... yeah

Freddie: dude tell her how you feel this time don't just kiss her tell her how you feel

Jack: yeah... that might be smarter

Freddie: Okay now it's four in the morning and I wanna sleep so...bye

Jack: wait Freddie Kim wanted to know what was up with you and Sam

Freddie: it's a long complicated story for another day

Jack: Okay... bye

*jack hangs up phone*

It turns out Kim was listening to the entire thing so she hurried off to bed

*Jack unaware of it*

*Jack goes back to bed*

*when Kim's sure Jack's asleep Kim goes inside the bathroom and calls Sam's house phone*

*cat picks up the phone*

Cat: This is Cat!

Kim: ummm hey? Is Sam there?

Cat: Umm, im pretty sure

Kim: okay um can I talk to her

Cat: I don't know can you? Haha sorry! Probably... I'll go get her

*Cat calls to Sam*

Sam: WHAT!

Cat: SOMEONE ON THE PHONE WANTS YOU

Sam: ugh can't they wait

Cat: I don't know! Can you wait?

Kim: NO!

Cat: THEY CAN'T WAIT!

Sam: Who is it?

Cat: idk! Who is this?

Kim: Tell her it's Kim

Cat: I don't know who it is but they say it's Kim!

*Kim mentally face palms*

Sam: Kim? Give me the phone!

Cat: kk!

Sam: Kim?

Kim: uh hi mom

Sam: what's up kiddo?

Kim: I need some motherly advice

Sam: Then you probably should have called someone else

Kim: no Sam please!

Sam: fine! Whataya need

Kim: *sigh* just boy advice

Sam: okay go on

Kim: okay so you know how at the groovy smoothies when jack and dad were talking

Sam: uh huh

Kim: well I asked him about it and he got all mad until...

Sam: Until what?

Kim: he may have...kfhdhsi

Sam: im sorry what?

Kim: kissed me?

Sam: so? You like him right?

Kim: Yeah

Sam: so I'm not really seeing the problem here

Kim: Well... it was just... REALLY awkward

Sam: don't worry Kimmy I've been in the same position in fact your dad and I got together in a mental hospital

Kim: what?

Sam: it's a long story

Kim: *shrugs shoulders*

Kim: I have time

Sam: *tells the story in iLost My Mind*

Kim: wow guess we're the next Seddie

Sam: Haha! I guess!

Kim: Hey Sam?

Sam: Yeah

Kim: why didn't you want me?

Sam: Uh... gotta go bye!

Kim: No wait! Please tell me!

Sam: it's complicated Kim you won't understand

Kim: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEe

Sam: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim: But MOM!

*Sam hangs up phone*

*Kim groans and goes back to bed*

**Woah! We haven't updated in forever! Sorry guys! School and writers block and other stuff is KILLING US! I promise we'll finish though. So sorry in advance for any late updates. We love all of you followers 3**

**Peace, love, alpacas! :)**

**~ILuvAlpacas26 and I'vegotspirit~**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm sorry!

I haven't updated in a really long time, I'm very well aware of that. I'm really sorry. I haven't been able to write with my partner in a while and I feel that we should really do it together. I apologize and I will try and have a new part up soon.

I'm so sorry. Dont kill me!


End file.
